The invention relates to a device for the measurement of the rotational speed of a rotating body, in particular a toothed wheel, with a variable-inductance speed pick-up which is mounted in a housing and faces an annular measurement zone of a rotating body having at least one measurement-sensitive discontinuity of measurement, with the body having at least one disturbance zone with at least one measurement-sensitive disturbance discontinuity, with at least one screen being arranged between the disturbance zone and the speed pick-up.
It is known to measure the rotational speed of a rotating body by means of a variable-inductance speed pick-up. The rotational speed is determined in this process by fluctuations of the magnetic flux density as a result of measurement-sensitive discontinuities on the rotating body such as accumulations of material like pins or reductions of material such as grooves in a sharply defined measurement zone. If the rotating body is provided with further discontinuities of material outside of the measurement zone, however, they can disturb the measuring signal and negatively influence the speed measurement. If the rotating body is formed by a toothed wheel for example in which the measurement zone is disposed close to the teeth of the toothed wheel, the toothed wheels will cause electronic noise which negatively influences the speed signal.
From DE 39 31 948 C3 an electronic detection apparatus with an interference suppression part made of magnetic material is known which is arranged in such a way about a magnetic coil that it dampens the noise bursts reaching the magnetic coil. The disturbance and noise signals are produced according to the fluctuations of an external magnetic field as a result of the current for the starter and charging current from an a.c. generator.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the measurement quality in a device of the kind mentioned above.
This occurs in accordance with the invention in such a way that the screen is arranged in the axial direction between the disturbance zone and the speed pick-up. The screen, preferably made of ferromagnetic material, screens the disturbance discontinuities at least to such an extent that they can no longer exert any disturbing influence on the speed signal anymore. If the rotating body is a toothed wheel and if the disturbance discontinuities are caused by the teeth of the toothed wheel, the screen is arranged between the speed pick-up and the teeth of the toothed wheel.
It is provided for in a preferred embodiment of the invention that the screen is rigidly connected with the housing. If the housing per se consists of ferromagnetic material, parts can be saved and the production expenditure can be reduced when the screen is provided with an integral (one-piece) arrangement with the housing.
It is provided for in a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention that the measurement axis of the speed pick-up is arranged parallel to the rotational axis of the body and the measurement discontinuity is formed by at least one projection, preferably a pin, or at least one recess, with a minimal radial distance being provided between the screen and the measurement discontinuity. The screen is appropriately provided with the shape of an annulus segment which allows a particularly compact arrangement.